We propose to establish an Antibody Core at the Rockefeller University which will serve as an antibody resource for investigators participating in the ADCC. The initial focus of the Core will be to produce, store and provide antibodies relevant to the study of APP and Abeta. Much of our understanding of the processing of APP, the production of Abeta, and the formation of insoluble Abeta-amyloid has depended on experiments carried out using well-defined antibodies. Furthermore, such antibodies have also been extensively used to examine the neuropathological progression of Abeta-amyloidosis. The recent discovery of APP-related proteins which cross-react with anti-APP antibodies but are not a source of Abeta makes the development of APP-specific antibodies particularly important. We propose to prepare a large panel of monoclonal antibodies with defined properties to be used for studies of APP processing. Abeta production, and Abeta amyloidogenesis. The establishment of this Antibody Core will provide valuable support to researchers at Rockefeller, NYU, IBR and NKI who are participating in the ADCC, as well as to scientists at other ADCs. Studies using core resources will be more cost effective, and in some instances projects will be conducted that would not be feasible without the availability of these antibodies. Establishment of this Core also will strengthen the involvement of The Rockefeller University Laboratory of molecular and Cellular Neuroscience in the ADCC.